meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Meerkats Wiki:Featured Article Nominations
This is a community page, where all nominations for featured articles will be taken. If you believe that an article is up to standards to become a featured article, feel free to nominate it. Once an article is nominated, it will be posted on this page, where the entire community will review it. We will discuss if the article is worthy of the promotion, and have a vote to choose if the article will become featured or not. If an article is declined it is up to recieve check status. Nominations J. Alfred Prufruck Lazuli (Passed) Nominated by Phillies # I like it because it has alot of details about how Alfred rose to power in the azuli and then help to form Hoppla and took Dominant male.Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]18:18, December 24, 2009 (UTC) # I'm fond of it. It's a pity that Alfred was lost. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 17:47, December 26, 2009 (UTC) #this articles will become featured. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]18:43, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Ningaloo Whiskers (Passed) Nominated by Dennyfeline. # I think its great. Ningaloo is very interesting meerkat.Dennyfeline 18:46, December 26, 2009 (UTC) # I like it because there is information for each group he had been in. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 18:58, December 26, 2009 (UTC) This article is now featured. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]13:13, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Wahine(Passed) Nominated by Dennyfeline. # Nice, let hear from some other users first. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]14:06, December 26, 2009 (UTC) # Good work! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 17:47, December 26, 2009 (UTC) This article is now feautred. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]13:27, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Flo Whiskers (Passed) Nominated by Dennyfeline. # I think its a beautiful article. Dennyfeline 14:35, December 27, 2009 (UTC) # Flo and Finn (RIP) are my favourite meerkats. Finn was a fearless meerkat and Flo a kind-hearted leader. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 14:39, December 27, 2009 (UTC) # I had fixed it up because alot of it I dont know where you got the infomation from. The whiskers males didnt leave Aztecs during winter they left and returned to Whiskers after an encounter with them. Flo hasnt been LSEEN...yet. But I think it looks good now DJay123 # I see a few problems but I think it will become article and I fixs the problems. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]13:09, December 29, 2009 (UTC) #The article is featured. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]21:06, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Yossarian Vivian (Passed) Nominated by Dennyfeline #Gorgeous!, i love it, i think i made it look very beautiful. I liked Yossarian. Dennyfeline 19:55, January 11, 2010 (UTC) #Great work! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 20:09, January 11, 2010 (UTC) #Great Job, just give a day or two and it will become featured. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]22:24, January 11, 2010 (UTC) #Okay it's now a featured article, great job everyone, you help out with the article. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]20:48, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Zarathustra Whiskers (Decline/Check) Nominated by Dennyfeline #I like the article, it has good iinfirmation about Zarathustra's every life. Dennyfeline 13:53, January 1, 2010 (UTC) #I like it, as well. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 17:06, January 4, 2010 (UTC) #Do to the new Requirements , this article is not become featured, but it will become Check. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]17:49, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Baker Whiskers (Decline/Check) Nominated by Dennyfeline # Gorgeous article to me, i tells you everything about Baker's life. Dennyfeline 14:40, January 10, 2010 (UTC) # Baker. I liked that little meerkat in Meerkat Manor. This article is special like him. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 14:53, January 10, 2010 (UTC) # Do to the new Requirements , this article is not become featured, but it will become Check. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]17:50, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Current Nominations Please note that it can take up to one month for a decision to be made Aretha Lazuli (Pending) Nominated by Dennyfeline # I like the article, i did some work on it to make it better, i think Aretha was a very special meerkat. Dennyfeline 08:18, January 2, 2010 (UTC) # Poor Aretha, she never managed to have pups. But, I still like the article. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 17:06, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Daisy's Choice (Pending) Nominated by [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) # Ok, it has everything. Huge summary, completed infobox, meerkat and mobs fetures, meerkats actors and Meerkat Manor template. I believe, it has to become featured. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 20:12, January 6, 2010 (UTC) # Looks great just needs a few things, first some links in the summary. Second a picture (I will get that). Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]20:45, January 6, 2010 (UTC)